plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday Mishap
Finally, my return to this wiki! :D The Charactarz Crazy Dave Various plants Various zombies Crazy Dave's classmates (Flashback) Chapter 1: The Zombie Invasion Melon-pult: '"Hey, hey Peashooter. You know what i heard out there?" '''Peashooter: '"I don't know. What did you hear out there?" 'Melon-pult: '"I heard a zombie approaching. Too bad, it was Just A Basic Zombie! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 'Scaredy-shroom: '(Pops out) "Seriously y-y-y-y-you guys, s-s-s-s-stop joking! I-i-i-i-I am a-a-afraid of th-th-them z-z-zombies!" 'Kernel-pult: '(Appears out of nowhere, upside down) "Still, have you heard about how humans have birthdays? I wonder what day is Dave's!" (hears cracking) "OH SHOOT-" (Falls down onto the floor, breaking it.) 'Peashooter: '"WAIT, where did YOU GUYS come from?!" 'Kernel-pult: '"Oh, we came from....upstairs. Yeah, upstairs." 'Melon-pult: '"Alright, let's ask CRAAAY-ZZ DAVE!" '''(LATER, ON THE LAWN) Acespearagus: '"Ah, this is the life-" '(Sunflower and many other plants come crashing in, some running over Acespearagus) Acespearagus: '"AAAAGHGHGHH!!" '''Sunflower: '"Dave! Melon-pult and Kernel-pult gave us the idea, OF!" 'Crazy Dave: '"Tacos?" 'Jalapeno: '"WRONG." (Blows up) 'Sunflower: '"About your birthday! You do know about it, do ya?" 'Crazy Dave: '"AAAACCTUALLLY I FORGOT. (Trollface here) Seriously, i got no idea. Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAAZY!!" 'Repeater: '"OH COME ON! It's impossible to forget your freaking birthday!" 'Crazy Dave: '"HHMMMMMMMM." (Flashback happens) '''*Flashback begin from the past* Unknown date, Crazy Dave is 15 years old. Crazy Dave: '"OH COME ON WHY WON'T YOU GUYS celebrate mah birthday?"'' ''Classmate: "You're too crazy. And that's that. Come on guys, let's get out of here. I don't want to be with this creep." (All of them walk away)'' ''Crazy Dave: "OH DON'T YOU DARE FOLKS"'' '''*The flashback ends* Crazy Dave: ''"Eh.........................................................................NOT SO SURE YOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO''" (Crazy Dave imitates the "Humiliation" from TF2 and runs off) The Plants: "..." Sunflower: '"I don't think Crazy Dave forgets his birthday" '''Melon-pult: '"Kernel is sapping my sentry!" '''(The camera goes on static to the zombies) Basic Zombie: '"Hay did u fin out de wey two gat into de houze? Brainz!" '''Conehead Zombie: '"Nt yet zumbee, I stil canut fin way into houze. Brainz! Brainz!" 'Flag Zombie: '"Did yu twu cal me?" 'Basic Zombie: '"NO!" '''(Flag Zombie cries and runs off) Basic Zombie: '"Ey, th peashuter es over dare." '''Peashooter: '"Wait, what? I can hear you perfectly from here!" 'Basic Zombie: '"DURN IT!" 'Buckethead Zombie: '"Hei our plen is nut ruined yet, I hav bucket to protec myself! Brainz!" '''(Winter Melon, Gatling Pea, Cattail, Threepeater, Melon-pult, Kernel-pult, Bonk Choy and Citron appear behind Peashooter) Buckethead Zombie: '"...nevermind." '''Conehead Zombie: '"OEH, NEIN BEERCHIN' WEY!" '''(The 3 zombies get beaten up) Basic Zombie: '"NEH, NUT MEY BRUINZ!" '(A few hours later, the zombies are stuffed into a garbage can.) Basic Zombie: '"We sirusly ned to call Dr. Zobmoss." '(Later, in Zomboss Estate) Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie: '"Zobmoss! Zomoss!" '''Dr. Zomboss: '"For the last time, idiots, MY NAME IS DR. ZOMBOSS! NOT ZOBMOSS, NOT ZOMOSS, IT"S-" 'Knight Zombie: '"I KNUW, IT'S! DUCKTER ZAMBONI!" '''(Knight Zombie gets kicked out) Knight Zombie: '"I SE AH LITE. IT IS BEUTIFUL." '''Basic Zombie: '"Eh.." 'Conehead Zombie: '"Anyweyz souh we wur atucked bei deos sto0pid planets." 'Dr. Zomboss: '"Attacked by planets?! What nonsense is this? Unless you mean plants." 'Conehead Zombie: '"Oh yues yes yeus! Plents!" 'Dr. Zomboss: '"Hmm I might as well get the time machine ready. But however, that accursed stole the parts of it! Come, my zombies! Let's go steal stuff! Chapter 2: The "Heist" 'Dr. Zomboss: '"Alright, zombers. We need, to get, time machine materials, from this building. Right here. '''(A gigantic building towers over the zombies, who are wearing ninja costumes.) Dr. Zomboss: '"Aah, the Massive and Enormous Tower of Experimental Organic Research, which-" '''Buckethead Zombie: '"Te lethes dun' evan metchh toh mek "Meteor", wot a feil-" 'Dr. Zomboss: '"Shut up! The letters DO make the acronym "Meteor", fool! Alright, you three, go through the vent right here!) '''(Dr. Zomboss points at a vent.) (Later, the zombies are seen again, crawling along the vent, while being led by Zomboss.) Buckethead Zombie: '"Eyh boess yu supouse go er?" '''Conehead Zombie: '"Shot up Bucketehed, yu mite attruct guerds!" 'Buckethead Zombie: '"Sey wat?" 'Conehead Zombie: '(Deep breath) "YOU MITE, ATTRUACT DE GUURRDS!" '''(An Agent Pea below them hears the voices, and proceeds to shoot the ventilation pipe.) Dr. Zomboss: '"Faster, fools, faster! The Time Machine Room lies right behind heerrr-" '(Dr. Zomboss falls into a random hole in the vent, while the other zombies are scrambling around.) Basic Zombie: '"Eh buss? Beoss?" '(Dr. Zomboss lands into a locked room with a hole on top.) Dr. Zomboss: '"Now, how do I get out of here?" (Spots a weird-looking machine) "Hey, does this...seem familiar?" '(Dr. Zomboss walks towards the machine, which looks similar to a Z-Mech.) Dr. Zomboss: '"Wait..." (Walks to a side, and dusts off some dirt) "Dr. Z Productions...HAHAH! MY LUCK REACHS NO BOUNDS! THIS IS MY PAST TIME-TRAVELLING DOOM-MECH! MWHAHAHAHAHANGH! I KNEW IT WAS SOMEWHERE WHEN I LOST IT! WHAT THIEVES! THIS LABORATORY DARES TO LOCK UP MY OWN CREATION?" '(A few more Agent Plants outside hear Dr. Zomboss chattering, and open the locked door in the room.) Dr. Zomboss: '"MWHAHAHAHAHAHA-" '''Agent Pea #1: '"Freeze, criminal!" 'Agent Kernel: '"Tusk, apprehend him! I will call in more backup that we totally need because 5 people ain't enough to lock this guy up!" 'Dr. Zomboss: '"Lock me up, you say? HAH! How about no?!" '''(Dr. Zomboss jumps into the Z-Mech, and activates it.) 'Dr. Zomboss: '"If I can activate this machine, will you run?!" 'Agent Kernel: '"It's Dr. Zomboss! Retreat! We really need much more backup!" 'Dr. Zomboss: '"Fools!" (Uses a rocket launcher to blow up the entire room, and then uses an extendable arm to grab the 3 other zombies into the Z-Mech.) 'Basic Zombie: '"Wuat?" 'Dr. Zomboss: '"A'ight, goodbye, idiot plants!" (Dr. Zomboss flies off in the Z-Mech, leaving a bunch of shocked agents behind.) 'Agent Kernel: '"Nobody tell Agent Winter about this." 'Agent Pea #2: '"Eh, Agent Winter! Get over-" (Is interrupted when Agent Kernel stuns him with a Kernel Taser.) 'Agent Kernel: '"I told you not to betray me!"